Romeo Blue
|image = |givename = |launch = December 15, 2015Mark-1 Jaegers |class = Mark-1Travis Beacham: Mark-1 Jaegers |status = Destroyed@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013 |origin = United States of America |height = 255 ft (77.7m) |weight = 7,775 tons |speed = 2 |strength = 7 |armor = 6 |operating = Trans-Tao 3 SeriesInfo taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 59 |energy = Crocus ultima ("The Plutonic Furnace") |weapon = Gatling ChestMark-1 Jaegers |powermove = Tracheal Break |pilot = Bruce GageTravis Beacham: Romeo Blue Trevin Gage |kaiju = 2 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo) }} Romeo Blue is a Mark-1 American Jaeger. It is the second Mark-1 launched in the United States after Brawler Yukon during the Kaiju War. History Sometime during the war, Romeo Blue faces off against a Kaiju named Hardship in defense of a city. The Jaeger faces off against the Kaiju during the night within the city. The Kaiju appears to gain the upper hand, leaping on top of the Jaeger and attempting to tear off its Conn-Pod. However, Romeo Blue is able to overpower the Kaiju, using a piece of beltway bridge as a melee weapon. The outcome of the battle falls in Romeo Blue's favor, and the Kaiju is killed by the Jaeger.Pacific Rim: Before and AfterTravis Beacham: Romeo Blue vs. Hardship A parade is then orchestrated to celebrated this second Jaeger victory against the Kaiju. It's shown on newscasts all over the world. Pacific Rim Official Wondercon Trailer Romeo Blue stands tall while the celebrating crowd marvels at its massive size and power. During the year 2020, Romeo Blue is deployed to prevent the Category III Kaiju, Knifehead, from crossing the ten mile point in Anchorage. When the Kaiju evades detection, Gipsy Danger is deployed from the Anchorage Shatterdome to defend the Miracle Mile.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Later, Romeo Blue was deployed in Seattle to prevent a Kaiju from destroying the city. The Jaeger is destroyed when the Kaiju tears off its arm and smashes through the Conn-Pod, killing the pilots in the process. The destroyed Jaeger was then placed in the Jaeger Graveyard at Oblivion Bay. Features Like most Mark-1 Jaegers, Romeo Blue is powered by a nuclear reactor. Its armament is primarily long range; including a Gatling Chest which allows Romeo Blue to attack a Kaiju from a distance. "Tracheal Break" is one of its signature moves. Romeo Blue is one of the slowest Jaegers ever made because of its immense weight, having one fifth of the speed of Striker Eureka. Romeo Blue has a wide body and two small fins at the back that are similar to the T-16 Angel Wings on Striker Eureka. Its head is small and bears a crest at the top. The visor is thin and is symmetrical on either side of the head. Its hands are rounded with short fingers. The lower torso of Romeo Blue is quite thin before it gets wider for the hips and legs. A large and distinctive vertical fin-like structure protrudes from the center of the Jaeger's chest and was designed to protect the Conn-Pod from attack.Travis Beacham: The purpose of Romeo Blue's chest fin Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Romeo Blue, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Romeo Blue's appearance in Pacific Rim is a cameo. *A similar damaged Jaeger appears at Oblivion Bay in Pacific Rim. *Romeo Blue was launched after Brawler Yukon and Tacit Ronin and before Horizon Brave and Coyote Tango. *Romeo Blue was initially designed to be tripedal. It's body language was "Tripedal Sentry". *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Bruce and Trevin's last names were "Jules" and "Mackenzie", suggesting they were not related. Gallery Promotional Romeo Blue Construction.jpg|Romeo Blue's leg under construction Romeo Blue Combat.jpg Romeo Blue Parade.jpg Romeo Blue vs Hardship Sneakers.jpg Screenshots Romeo_blue_2.jpeg File:Celebrating_the_2nd_Jaegar_win.jpg|Romeo Blue in the background of a celebration of a second Kaiju kill United States Jaegar.jpg File:Pr-Jaeger-kaiju-toys.jpg|Romeo Blue figure seen on the far left. Romeo Blue Destroyed.jpg|A destroyed Romeo Blue lies among the ruins. Jaeger graveyard.jpg File:Pacific_Rim_'Before_&_Afters'.mp4_snapshot_01.29_-2013.09.14_14.17.28-.jpg|Piston arm in action File:Art-z-Romeo_Blue_Combat001cd.jpg File:Art-z-Romeo_Blue_Combat001ce.jpg Pr-romeoblue-combat.jpg Concept Art File:Jaeger-01.jpg|Original concept of Romeo Blue File:Art-19.jpg|Romeo Blue concept art Romeo Blue Concept Art.jpg Romeo Blue Concepts.png File:Art-z-Romeo_Blue_Combat000b.jpg|Romeo Blue concept vs. render comparison from Oblivion Bay sequence Romeo_Blue_Scale.jpg|3D Model of Romeo Blue Measurements File:Pacific_Rim_'Before_&_Afters'.mp4_snapshot_01.04_-2013.09.12_04.27.01-.jpg|Romeo Blue piston arm. Source Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1